International Patent Application Publication WO 2012/031097 describes genetic regions of soybean linkage group L that contain polymorphic loci that are associated with an undesirable “yellow flash” phenotype that is observed in the foliage of certain soybean varieties that comprise a transgene that confers resistance to glyphosate that are exposed to glyphosate.